Mamka Severus aneb o Piškotovi
by patolozka
Summary: Série povídek, ve které vystupuje samozřejmě Harry, Severus, následně jejich syn. Série vznikla spojením povídky Kam přijde čáp a Nehoda. Jednotlivé části jsou relativně samostatné. Slash, m-preg
1. Chapter 1

**Nehoda**

Autorka: **Patoložka**; Beta-read:** Claire**

Hurt/Comfort, Romance, Slash, m-preg, popis sexuálních scén

**Přístupnost 18+**

**Postavy:** Harry Potter, Severus Snape, Poppy Pomfreyová, Albus Brumbál, Hermiona Grangerová, Ron Weasley

**Popis příběhu:** Harry Potter není ve své kůži, a když se na hodině lektvarů stane neočekávaná nehoda, mistr lektvarů se opravdu hodně rozzlobí…

Je to takový Prequel k povídce „Kam přijde čáp", která byla ovšem napsaná o něco dříve.

_Postavy v tomto příběhu jsou majetkem JKR, autorky ságy Harryho Pottera. Duševní vlastnictví překladů různých jmen, názvů a míst patří pánům Medkům, kteří tuto ságu přeložili do češtiny a paní Petrikovičovej a paní Kralovičovej, které ji přeložili do slovenštiny. Autorská práva k povídce vlastní Patoložka, která napsala tuto fanfiction. Tato povídka nebyla napsaná za účelem zisku._

**A/N:**_ Představuji Vám novou povídku, která vznikala během minulého víkendu, ovšem trvalo mi dlouhou dobu, než ji přepsala do počítače. A pak se to stalo! Je mi velkou ctí, že vám mohu oznámit novou skutečnost – a to, že máte možnost konečně si přečíst povídku betovanou. Začala jsem spolupracovat s Claire, která se bude ujímat kontroly mojí vlastní tvorby. Takže, moc děkuji, zajíčku, vážím si toho! Nechť nám naše spolupráce vydrží!_

ooOoo

Mistr lektvarů přecházel po své učebně. Odměřoval kroky, rázoval po místnosti, jeho plášť se za ním vzdouval a vytvářel hrůzostrašný efekt. Ač tohle byli studenti sedmého ročníku, Nebelvír a Zmijozel, musel je kontrolovat, musel na ně stále dávat pozor, aby neudělali nějakou trestuhodnou chybu. Každá taková by totiž v mžiku mohla znamenat katastrofu. Připravovali lektvar čiré nenávisti. Postup byl vcelku jednoduchý, ale jednotlivé složky se musely dávkovat s absolutní přesností a přidávat ve správném pořadí, jinak se směs stala nestabilní. I kouzelné přísady mezi sebou totiž trpěly nesnášenlivostí.

Severus Snape byl napjatý, trochu nervózní, nedovolil si to na sobě nechat znát, ale příkré komentáře byly přesvědčivým odrazem jeho nálady. A za všechno mohl opět Potter. Harry proklatý Potter!

Ten kluk byl znovu nesoustředěný a právě dnes na tom tolik záleželo. Těkal očima z jedné přísady na druhou, ruce se mu při krájení chvěly, občas zívl a jeho obličej postrádal jakékoliv barvy. A ty oči, ty zářivě zelené oči byly pohaslé. Ani se na mistra nepodívaly. Něco se dělo a ten spratek se odvážil přijít na hodinu, jakoby nic.

„Longbottome, vy tupoune, dejte ty své pracky okamžitě pryč od roztoku z rosolovky parazitické, jinak o ty své hnáty přijdete!" zahřímal profesor dříve, než se otočil na druhý konec třídy, aby medově dodal. „A vy, slečno Parkinsonová, nejste panu Longbottomovi nic dlužná. Jestli se okamžitě nezačnete věnovat svému lektvaru, budete mít školní trest…"

Jeho oblíbení zmijozelové si možná ještě neuvědomili, že už jim teď jejich vedoucí nebude nadržovat. Teď, po porážce Voldemorta, teď, když už nemusí předstírat svou falešnou loajalitu, teď už ne. Nyní už může být hrubý a nepříjemný ke komu chce. A také bude.

A pak to Severus ucítil. Ten záchvěv bolesti, povzdech známé magie, Potterovy magie. Otočil se právě ve chvíli, kdy mladík třesoucí se rukou vhazoval do kotlíku kořen z modrého šmoulovníku namísto květu fujavice. Na jeden úder srdce ztuhl na místě, aby pak při dalším odbití instinktivně učinil tu jedinou věc, na kterou pomyslel.

Zastavil vybuchující kotlík v čase.

Potter nad ním stál. Ve tváři se mu značil šok a v očích pochopení. Třída ztichla a v učebně by byl slyšet i špendlík spadlý na podlahu.

Severus po chvíli mávl hůlkou ve známém gestu a nechal kotlík i veškeré Potterovy přísady zmizet. A ač ještě zbývalo půl hodiny do konce, rozhodl se lekci okamžitě ukončit.

„Konec hodiny. Sbalte si věci a zmizte!" nařídil řádně kontrolovaným hlasem, na tváři měl prázdnou masku, očima probodával každého, kdo by snad měl nějaké otázky.

Všichni začali o překot uklízet a postupně se vytráceli z místnosti. Ron a Hermiona se na Harryho otočili, ale on jen unaveně zakroutil hlavou a sehnul se pro svou tašku pod stolem. Mávnul na ně, že se nemusí strachovat a nuceně se usmál. Ron tedy vzal nesouhlasně se tvářící Hermionu za ruku a odtáhl ji pryč. Harry zbyl ve třídě jako poslední.

Na nejistých nohách se přesunul ke katedře, kde stál profesor otočený zády k němu. Jeho postoj vyjadřoval naprosté rozčílení až běs. _Potter se svou neopatrností mále zabil a s sebou si mohl vzít i půlku třídy! Ten idiot! Ten připitomělý nevděčný spratek! Mohl být mrtvý. Mrtvý…_

Harry si odkašlal za mistrovými zády a potichu pronesl. „Omlouvám se… Nemyslel jsem…"

Severus se rázně otočil a výraz vzteku v jeho očích Harryho donutil o krok ustoupit. „Ano, nemyslel. Vůbec jsi nepřemýšlel!" zaburácel své obvinění.

Harry ještě více zbledl, pokud to vůbec šlo, a opřel se o lavici za sebou. Lektvarista ho nevnímal, jeho mysl byla zatemněná hněvem. Před očima viděl jen rudo a v mozku měl vypálená ta tři osudová slova: _Potter mohl zemřít…_

„Vypadni!" rozkřikl se. Harry se ještě více přikrčil. „Ven, Pottere, ať už tě nevidím!"

Harryho oči se zalily slzami, ale ani jedna se neskutálela po bílé tváři. Lehounce rezignovaně přikývl, a pak se unaveně vydal ke dveřím. Chvěl se jako věchýtek, a když ztratil oporu pevné dřevěné lavice, nohy ho zradily, hlava se mu zatočila a Harry Potter, zachránce kouzelnického světa, se sesunul k zemi.

ooOoo

Severus nechápal, co se to stalo, ale v okamžiku byl u něj, a ještě než se mladý hrdina úplně zhroutil, silné ruce ho podepřely. Jenže podpíraly jen bezvládné tělo. Harryho magie nereagovala, ale pod povrchem, pod tím vším zuřila bouře.

Něžně o sebe Harryho opřel a zkontroloval životní funkce. Srdce tlouklo nepravidelně a pomalu, nádechy byly mělké, a čelo měl orosené a ledově chladné. A přidal-li si k tomu celkovou bledost, únavu, třes svalů a konečně bezvědomí, došel k velmi znepokojivému závěru.

Vzal mladíka do náruče a přitom si uvědomil, že je jako peříčko. Velmi bezvládné peříčko. Mohl ho levitovat kouzlem, ano, to mohl, ale neudělal to. Stínovou magií si otevřel dveře na chodbu a pospíchal na ošetřovnu. Stále ještě bylo vyučování, a tak chodby zely prázdnotou. Jeho propuštění studenti ze sklepení zmizeli již dávno. Jistě měli velkou radost, že nemuseli pod jeho vedením trpět až do konce lekce.

Celou cestu dával Severus na Pottera pozor. Jeho paže ho objímaly s jistou laskavostí. A v hlavě se mu nepřestávaly objevovat velmi chmurné myšlenky. _Do čeho se to zase namočil? Co se jen mohlo stát? A proč nešel do nemocničního křídla? Nebo proč… _Nádech. _Proč, u všech ďasů, nepřišel s něčím takovým za mnou?_

ooOoo

Poppy Pomfreyová se otočila na židli, když se dveře do její nemocnice rázně otevřely a naskytl se jí tak velmi neobvyklý pohled. To ale ještě netušila, že bude svědkem věcí ještě překvapivějších, či spíše logicky nemožných… Rychle se vzpamatovala, nasadila svou profesionální tvář a spěchala k mistrovi lektvarů, který přinášel Harryho Pottera. Ten chlapec byl na ošetřovně skoro jako doma.

„Severusi, co se stalo?" zazněla ta rozhodující otázka z úst hlavní léčitelky, a pak už její hlava jen pokyvovala při líčení celé hrůzné situace.

Uložili mladíka do čistě povlečené postele a Poppy začala nad jeho tělem kouzlit. Severus si ani neuvědomoval, jak znepokojeně vypadala jeho tvář, ale Poppy ho znala od jeho narození, a před ní si mohl dovolit povolit svou ostražitost.

Lékouzelnice neustávala v kouzlení, kolem Pottera se míhaly různé barvy diagnostických kouzel.

Čarodějnice se mračila čím dál více, až nakonec překvapeně zalapala po dechu. To už to Severus nevydržel a obořil se na ni. „Tak, co se děje?" Jeho hlas byl hrubý, ale pod tím vším, hluboko pod tím se skrývala starost, velké obavy o mladého kouzelníka, který ležel na posteli bez hnutí.

„Nechápu to, Severusi. Tohle se nemělo stát. Ne v tak krátkém čase po jeho pádu." Hluboce se nadechla, její oči vyjadřovaly lítost, a pak zašeptala. „Nemělo."

„Tak už mi to řekni, ženská!" vyštěkl lektvarista. Nikdy nebyl zvlášť trpělivým člověkem, natož v tuto chvíli. Musel to vědět. Musel zjistit pravdu, ať byla jakákoliv!

„Severusi, ty víš, že ho boj s Ty-víš-kým oslabil. Jeho magie se stále regeneruje a ještě není zdaleka v plné síle. Severusi, on…" Ztěžka polkla a zadívala se mu do očí. „On čeká dítě. Jsou to dva týdny. Jenže jeho tělo ho odmítá a jeho vlastní magie proti němu bojuje. To proto byl tak unavený, bledý, vyčerpaný. Tohle je kritická fáze. Magie dítěte se rve o život v těle kouzelníka, který je sám o sobě oslabený. A jestli se jejich vzájemná síla nějak nesrovná, jestli nepřestanou bojovat, může Harry zemřít…" Ta poslední slova byla vyslovená tak šeptem, jako by si tu možnost ani nechtěla připustit.

Severus bezmocně klesl na židli, která byla připravená u postele, a odmítavě zavrtěl hlavou. Jeho oči se soustředily na bledou tvář mladíka. „To nedovolím," slíbil si rozhodně, a pak vzhlédl. „Poppy, to nesmíme dopustit. Je přece něco, co můžeme udělat…" _a zachránit je, oba,_ prosil lékouzelnici.

Ta unaveně přikývla a dodala. „Mužská těhotenství jsou sama o sobě komplikovaná, to víš sám. Úspěšnost donošení dítěte je velmi malá, ale přesto vždy existuje naděje. Ovšem tady se vše ještě komplikuje tím Harryho oslabením. Severusi, nemohu nic slíbit, ale spojím se s několika kolegy, kteří mají v tomto oboru více zkušeností. Zatím musíme obnovit jeho magii. Použijeme povzbuzovací lektvar a lektvar pro regeneraci magie. Bylo by nejlépe, kdyby spal. Musí hodně odpočívat. A ještě se podívám po některých kouzlech, která by mohla pomoci."

Severus kývl a už si přivolával zmiňované lektvary ze svých zásob. Poppy mezitím odešla spojit se s dalšími lékaři, vyhledat podrobné informace a také obeznámit s nastalou situací Albuse Brumbála, ředitele Bradavic. Zanechala Harryho Pottera ve zkušených rukách mistra lektvarů.

Ten si přisunul židli blíže k lůžku a vpravil do bezvládného kouzelníka požadované množství jednotlivých lektvarů. Chvilku mezi nimi počkal, aby nemohla vzniknout nepříznivá reakce, která by v nastalé situaci Harrymu jen přitížila.

Nechtěl si všechny důsledky nastalé situace naplno přiznat, dokud nedokončí aplikaci. Musel udržet svou profesionální masku, než se do všeho ještě zapletou city.

Když skončil, stínovou magií uklidil prázdné lahvičky, a pak se znovu zadíval do mladíkovy tváře. Harry spal nepřirozeným spánkem, a i když jeho rysy vypadaly uvolněně, uvnitř něj se sváděla bitva.

_Jak to, že jsem si nevšiml, jak je bledý a vychrtlý? Proč jsem mu nevěnoval větší pozornost? Proč jsem se mu záměrně vyhýbal? Ach, ano, vím dobře proč… Znám odpověď na všechny své otázky._

ooOoo

Po Voldemortově pádu strávil Harry nějakou dobu na ošetřovně. Měl tam hodně času přemýšlet a zhodnotit svůj dosavadní život. Do této doby totiž nebyl příliš přesvědčen, že vůbec přežije. Jeho život směřoval k jedinému okamžiku – ke střetu s Temným pánem. Už se smířil s tím, že nemá žádnou budoucnost. A po válce propadl depresi. Cítil se odpovědný za všechny ty smrti a zranění přátel a známých. Severus věděl, že je to neodůvodněné, ale také znal příčinu jeho pocitů viny. On přežil, oni ne. Sám se někdy vnímal podobně.

Harryho přátelé se mu snažili pomoci, ale on je odmítal a ztrácel se jim před očima. Všichni pevně věřili, že až znovu nastoupí do školy, začne se mu jeho hlava zaplňovat jinými věcmi a on už o tom nebude tolik přemýšlet.

Jen mistr lektvarů ho dostával z letargie. Jejich rozbroje, jeho neustávající narážky ho probouzely k životu. Ten černý pohled, ve kterém za žádných okolností neviděl soucit ani lítost, dodával Harryho dnům na normálnosti. Lektvarista své chování k němu nezměnil. A právě to Harry potřeboval. Toužil po tom být obyčejným kouzelníkem, žádným zachráncem ani hrdinou.

Začal se stále více uchylovat do společnosti tohoto temného zatrpklého muže. Spolu se věnovali zejména soubojům, protože v těch chvílích musel být Harry plně přítomen. A pokud nebyl, Snape ho z jeho apatie rychle dostal. Bolest nebo šok byly dobrou metodou. Harry se začal i usmívat. Konečně pochopil, že mistr lektvarů se svými sarkastickými poznámkami vlastně dobře baví. Za pár týdnů toho muže poznal lépe než za celých sedm let svých studií.

A jednoho večera, když Harry jen tak pohodlně seděl na pohovce a pozoroval ty elegantní štíhlé prsty při krájení přísad, tu vysokou postavu oděnou v přiléhavém černém kabátci se stovkami knoflíků, ty dlouhé černé vlasy volně splývající kolem tváře, které, jak zjistil, nebyly vůbec mastné, musel zadržet dech, když si uvědomil, že na něj ty černé oči hledí, aby si konečně uvědomil, že ho ten muž vlastně přitahuje. Nikdy o svých vztazích moc neuvažoval. Neměl proč. Muž bez budoucnosti na ni prostě nemyslí. Ale teď, ve světle plamenů z krbu mu došlo, co by si přál.

Přál by si dotknout se té bledé měkké kůže a jemných vlasů, ochutnat ty tenké rty, vidět jeho postavu v celé své kráse, protože nepochyboval, že je pod všemi těmi vrstvami oblečení dobře stavěný. A protože nebyl nadarmo typickým představitelem nebelvírské koleje, musel se své nově objevené touhy pokusit uskutečnit.

Počkal až lektvarista dokončí svou práci a přijde si k němu sednout tak, jak to často dělávali. Pomalu upíjel čaj a pozoroval staršího muže sedícího v křesle. Snažil se určit povahu Severusových citů k němu. Byl si jistý, že nenávist již mezi nimi nepanuje, již dávno ne, pokud se tak jejich vztah dal někdy označit. Ovšem, co to bylo teď? Kam se posunuli? K přátelství? Jistě. K lásce? Možná…

Zvedl se z pohovky a přešel k mistrovi lektvarů. Hledal v jeho pohledu nesouhlas či odmítnutí, a když jej nenašel, což bylo možná způsobeno i tím, že Severus prostě nevěděl, co mladý kouzelník zamýšlí, stoupl si nad křeslo, počkal až se lektvaristova hlava zakloní, aby na Harryho lépe viděl, a sehnul se k polibku. Měl obavy. Bylo by bláhové říci, že ne. Upřímně. Měl velké obavy.

Severus ztuhl, zadržel dech, ale Harry nepřestal pokračovat s jemnými doteky svých rtů. Snažil se rozpustit tu ledovou masku. Snažil se objevit, co se pod ní skrývá, a nalézt svou odpověď.

Lektvarista odtáhl hlavu dost na to, aby se na něj mohl podívat a přísně kontrolovaným hlasem se zeptat. „Harry, co to děláš?"

Harry se nejistě usmál a zašeptal: „Líbám tě, pokud sis nevšiml…"

„Všiml, ale proč?" chtěl vědět Severus.

Harry se trpce zasmál, aby se pak trochu smutně ušklíbl. V očích měl odhodlání a velkou touhu. „Protože můžu a chci. Protože žiju, ale stále ještě nevím, jestli je to vážně pravda. Dokážeš mi, jestli žiju, Severusi? Prosím? Dokážeš mi to?" dožadoval se mladík s tázavým výrazem ve tváři.

Lektvarista nevěděl, co odpovědět, ale protože jeho nabídku jednoznačně nezavrhl, Harry se chopil své šance. Zvedl pravou ruku a zapletl prsty do dlouhých černých pramenů, aby nakonec setrval na lektvaristově zátylku. Jemným tlakem ho donutil přiblížit tvář, než se znovu sklonil a spojil jejich rty.

Pootevřel ústa a drobnými polibky zmapoval Severusův horní ret, a pak se přesunul na ten spodní. Severusovi unikl tichý povzdech, než sám začal odpovídat. Lehce pohnul rty a ponořil se do polibku. Myšlenky šly stranou, tuhle chvíli je třeba si užívat plnými doušky.

Harry povzbuzený jeho akcí se ještě více přiblížil, ale jeho rovnováha ho zradila, a kdyby ho Severus nezachytil včas, skončil by na kamenné podlaze. Po přestálém šoku zjistil, že mu tato pozice vlastně vyhovuje. Ocitl se v Severusově náručí, na jeho klíně.

Lektvarista přivřel oči a Harry se raději rychle natáhl k dalšímu polibku, aby si to snad starší muž ještě nerozmyslel. Potřeboval ho. Toužil po něm celou svou bytostí. Přiložil druhou ruku na pevný, široký hrudník a rty začal studovat tu věčně se mračící tvář. Nejprve obočí, zavřená víčka, linii nosu, a když se starší muž začal ošívat, raději se přesunul na lícní kosti. Pohladil ho rukou na tváři, polaskal jazykem ušní lalůček a políbil čelist. Lektvarista nechával své oči zavřené, vypadalo to, že si vychutnává Harryho cílenou péči. Dost možná, že o něj takto ještě nikdy nikdo nepečoval.

Náhle převzal starší muž iniciativu, přitáhl si Harryho ještě těsněji do objetí, a začal jej hluboce líbat. Vášnivě. Jejich jazyky se potkávaly a třely se kolem sebe. Harry se uvolnil a více se k němu přimkl. Rukama ho hladil přes ošacení. Cítil pod prsty zrychlený tep jeho srdce, slyšel mužův namáhavý dech. Musel se usmát. To vše kvůli němu. Chlapci, který se tak snažil být normální, ale nikdy mu to nebylo dovoleno. Cítil se tak dobře. Správně. Upínal se k tomuto okamžiku…

A pak…

_Opravdu si přejete znát, co se stalo dál?_

Pokud byste je totiž pozorovali, pak by váš pohled spočinul na dvou jedincích plně ponořených do toho druhého. Vnímali byste mladého muže, který se s veškerou vášní a žádostivostí vrhá na toho staršího, jen aby mu to on se vší náruživostí oplácel. Sledovali byste, jak postupně mizí oblečení jednoho i druhého a pokrývá podlahu mezi nimi a krbem. Nedivíte se, že ještě žádný kousek neskončil v plamenech? Slyšíte jejich zrychlené dýchání, občasné zavrčení a časté sténání? Odolali byste snad pohledu na dva v sobě zaklesnuté muže, kteří se pohybují v souladu, až se jejich těla křečovitě prohnou, napjaté svaly se začnou chvět a rozvášněná ústa s ozvěnou zakřičí jméno toho druhého? Jméno kouzelníka, který ho přivedl až na vrchol. A pokud jste ještě stále neodešli, abyste jim dopřáli soukromí, pak jste se stali svědky překrásné scény plné vzájemného objetí a děkovných něžných polibků.

ooOoo

Och, ano, Severus si vzpomínal na tyto okamžiky štěstí, na okamžiky, kdy se jeho přeplněná mysl vyprázdnila a plně se oddala mladému čaroději. Věnoval by mu své srdce i duši, ale bál se. Obával se toho, že ho Harry opustí, až se ho nabaží. Že to pro něj byl jen takový experiment, pokus, že bude mít dost jeho pochmurných nálad a nepříjemné povahy. Měl strach, možná větší, než když podváděl Temného pána, že bude nakonec odmítnutý. A když o tom všem později přemýšlel, dopěl k jednoznačnému závěru – že to nedopustí.

Harry spal stulený v jeho náručí a klidně oddechoval. Tvář měl tak uvolněnou. Severus se opatrně vymanil z jeho objetí, oblékl se a odešel ze svých komnat. Beze slova, bez vysvětlení, odešel z hradu a začal v Zapovězeném lese, daleko od okraje, sbírat byliny, které potřeboval další týden na výuku. Byl víkend a nemusel tedy učit. Nechtěl se s Harrym setkat. Vydrží-li venku dost dlouho, nezbude Harrymu nic jiného, než z podzemního bytu odejít.

Vrátil se až odpoledne, místnosti byly tmavé a chladné, ani stopa po něčí přítomnosti. Na posteli objevil lístek. Poznal to písmo, i kdyby nevěděl, od koho jediného to může být, ale nechtěl to číst. Zmačkal dopis a vhodil do ohně. Plameny se po tom kousku papíru natáhly a rychle jej strávily. Severus při tom pohledu pocítil náhlý impulz lítosti, ale raději ho rychle zaplašil.

Následující dny se Harrymu vyhýbal. Snažil se ho nepotkávat, nedívat se. Nechtěl vidět ty ublížené pohledy. Kdykoliv měl více volna, vydal se do Londýna na nákup či do rodného domu. Ano, byl z něj zbabělec. Zbabělec, který se nechtěl svému problému postavit čelem.

ooOoo

A teď tu sedí, u postele na ošetřovně, a dívá se do tváře chlapci, který kvůli němu trpí. Který kvůli němu možná zemře. A kterému se právě dnes možná přitížilo z těch slov, která ve třídě pronesl_. Pobertové měli už tehdy pravdu. Je z něj Srabus. Srabus. Srabus!_ To slovo. Jeho bývalá přezdívka se mu neustále opakovala v hlavě.

Byl tak ponořený do všech těch depresivních myšlenek, že si ani nevšiml osoby, která vystoupila za závěsů. Až dotek Albusovy ruky ho donutil vzhlédnout. Chtěl se v těch modrých očích utopit, ano, jak po tom v této chvíli toužil… Možná i více, než při veškerých Voldemortových mučeních. A to se Temný pán zdaleka neomezoval jen na _Cruciatus_.

Albus se na něj shovívavě usmál, ale v očích nebyly žádné jiskry. Ne, tohle nebyla humorná situace, ne, pokud šlo o život. Harryho život.

„Jak je na tom?" zeptal se mírně ředitel a stočil svůj pohled na mrtvolně bledého mladíka na lůžku.

Severus zavrtěl hlavou. „Žádná změna, vůbec žádná…" zašeptal, ale jeho tón zněl zlomeně.

Mistr lektvarů cítil vinu, velkou, tíživou vinu, která prostoupila celou jeho duši a trhala ji na kousky.

„Albusi," prohlásil zoufale, „já ho zabil!"

Ředitel zesílil stisk na rameni černovlasého kouzelníka. Snažil se ho podpořit, upokojit. „Nezabil, Severusi, nemáš pravdu. Ty jsi ho přivedl zpět k životu. Už jsme skoro nedoufali, že se ze svého stavu po bitvě dostane, ale díky tobě se to povedlo!" pronesl přesvědčivě Brumbál. Lektvarista si pohrdlivě odfrkl.

„Ach ano, Severusi, vím, že je to pravda. A také vím, co se stalo před dvěma týdny, to mi nemohlo uniknout. Jen kdybys tomu dal šanci, kdybys tomu dal čas, všechno by se vyřešilo. Jenže teď už ho nemáme… Severusi, on tě má rád a i více než jen to. Nedívej se na mne tak, vím, co si myslíš. Viděl jsem mu to na očích, když k tobě v nestřežené chvíli vzhlížel. Severusi, Harry se do tebe zamiloval. Do tebe, do bývalého smrtijeda, do špiona obou znepřátelených stran, do člověka, který si své city nechává pro sebe. On věděl, do čeho se pouští. Možná jen, možná jsem neměl čekat až na tuto chvíli, abych tě o tom ujistil, ale stále jsem doufal, že si to mezi sebou vyřešíte…" vysvětlil Albus svoje pohnutky i přesvědčení.

Lektvarista zíral na bílé peřiny, ale nevnímal je, přemýšlel o pronesených slovech svého mentora, svého ochránce, svého přítele, muže, který by mu nelhal, zatajil by mu mnohé, to ano, ale nelhal by mu.

Albus se k němu sklonil, aby získal zpět kouzelníkovu pozornost a řekl jen: „Pomoz mu, Severusi, ty jediný můžeš. Jen na tvoji magii vaše dítě odpoví a zklidní se. Musíš to dokázat a já ti věřím!" Poslední slova zdůraznil, než se otočil, zatáhl závěsy a odešel.

Severus se zalekl. Jistě, často měl na svých bedrech velkou odpovědnost, často riskoval pro druhé, ale nikdy do toho nemíchal jakékoliv city. City, o kterých věděl, že jsou tentokrát až bolestivě přítomné.

ooOoo

Seslal na své okolí tišící kouzlo a kouzlo proti vyrušení. Byl si jistý, že ředitel Poppy všechno řekne, ale stejně se chtěl zabezpečit ještě osobně. Pak se sklonil k mladšímu muži, pravou rukou vzal jeho levou do své dlaně, a levou trochu odkryl přikrývku, aby ji následně mohl umístit na čarodějovo ploché břicho. Kůže pod jeho dotekem trochu zabrněla a ve vzduchu začala jiskřit narůstající magie.

Severus zavřel oči a soustředil se. Vyprázdnit svou mysl mu chvilku zabralo, po dnešních událostech nebylo divu, a pak se začal zaměřovat na svůj cíl. Hledal Harryho a jejich nenarozené dítě.

Nebyl to stejný proces jako nitrozpyt, nevstoupil do žádné mysli, důležitá byla magie. Ta Harryho jemně bublala, jaksi unaveně, mdle, ovšem magie dítěte se vzpouzela, mrskala sebou, bojovala, snažila se převzít kontrolu. Jemně se k ní natáhl, nedotýkal se, zůstal v její blízkosti a začal k ní promlouvat.

Převyprávěl jí celý svůj příběh, své nešťastné dětství, problematické dospívání, svou zprvu dobrovolnou kariéru smrtijeda a pak zároveň učitele, boj s Temným pánem a nakonec svůj vztah k Harrymu i své city. Obnažil se, odtajnil, svlékl svou masku a odhalil svou tvář.

Magie dítěte pozvolna odpovídala, výbuchů ubývalo, až nakonec ustaly, a ona začala jemně vrnět. V souladu se Severusovou magií. I s tou Harryho. V součinnosti s oběma.

Během těch chvil si Severus vůbec neuvědomoval, jak pevně svírá Harryho ruku, jak úpěnlivě si přeje, aby vše dobře dopadlo, jak touží zachránit svého mladého přítele. Vlastně je oba. Ano, teď už myslel na oba. Protože se nešlo podívat na Harryho, aby neviděl i jejich dítě. Bytost, kterou stvořili, aniž by tušili, že se něco takového stane.

Když konečně přestal domlouvat dítěti, otevřel oči. Chtěl se přesvědčit, jestli na Harrym, jeho Harrym, neuvidí nějakou změnu. A když se jeho pohled zaostřil, úlevně si oddechl, protože do mladíkova obličeje se začala vracet barva. Stále byl bledý, ale už nevypadal na smrt nemocný. Jeho dýchání se prohloubilo a ruka se trochu ohřála. Díky Merlinovi i Morganě za veškerá kouzla!

Dlaní, která stále ležela na Harryho břichu, ho jemně hladil. Pak se sehnul a vtiskl polibek na jejich spojené ruce a už tak zůstal.

Byl to překrásný pohled - mistr lektvarů skloněný u postele spícího mladíka, s uvolněným výrazem ve tváři, se zavřenýma očima a čelem, které se opíralo o Harryho bok, jen lehce, aby mu nepřekážel.

_Ovšem jediní, kteří si takový pohled můžete vychutnat, jste vy…_

ooOoo

Přešla dost dlouhá doba, než se Harry trochu zavrtěl. Namáhavě otevřel oči, aby je opět pevně zavřel, protože ho z toho ostrého světla rozbolely. Snažil se vzpomenout si, co se stalo. Poslední, na co si pamatoval, byla hodina lektvarů, bolest a strach, nešťastný, téměř katastrofální výbuch, hádka a slabost, strašlivá slabost. Ale v tuto chvíli se cítil dobře, v pořádku. Jen kdyby…

Jen kdyby ho něco na levé straně břicha netížilo, a kdyby ho nebrněly prsty od toho, jak mu někdo pevně drží ruku. Cítil, že se na jeho boku to něco pohnulo a uslyšel hluboký nádech někoho, kdo seděl vedle jeho postele.

_Ale koho? Nedozvím se, dokud se nepodívám._

Pomaleji než předtím otevřel oči, aby se střetl s upřeným černým pohledem. Ztěžka polkl a trochu sebou trhnul, ale v těch očích viděl jen úlevu a náznak něčeho dalšího… _Něhy? Snad citu? Lásky. Lásky?_ Tolik ji v těch očích vidět chtěl! Ale ony ho odmítaly zas a znovu. A teď tu leží, Severus ho drží za ruku a dívá se na něj.

„Dobré ráno," promluvil Severus jako první a odkašlal si. Narovnal svou jistě rozbolavělou páteř, ale Harryho ruku nepustil. A Harry tomu byl rád, protože ho to spojovalo s realitou. A možností, že to, co viděl předtím, přece jen nebyl sen.

„Ráno?" podivil se Harry a Severus přikývl, než se zachmuřil.

„Harry, já…" zaváhal, ale když se na něj mladší muž povzbudivě usmál, pokračoval. „Omlouvám se za to, jak jsem se choval. Nechtěl jsem ti ublížit, ale nesnesl jsem pomyšlení, že bys ty ublížil třeba mně." Harry se už nadechoval ke komentáři, ale Severus ho zastavil. „Ne, prosím, nech mě nejprve domluvit. Vím, že jsi musel cítit, že se s tebou po té noci něco děje. Nevím, jestli sis to uvědomil, ale čekáš dítě," vysvětloval Severus.

Harry zakroutil hlavou. „Nevěděl jsem to. Vnímal jsem ty změny. Velkou únavu. Ale nevěděl jsem to…" zašeptal ohromeně a omluvně.

Severus přikývl. „Naneštěstí nebývají mužská těhotenství bez komplikací a tobě se stalo skoro to nejhorší ze všeho. Tvá oslabená magie začal s dítětem bojovat, ale protože se dítě rvalo o svůj život s velkou urputností, skoro jsi svůj boj prohrál. Až Albus mi prozradil, že já, jako otec, ho mohu upokojit a přivést k rozumu. Povedlo se mi to, Harry, já… promlouval jsem k němu." Na tváři se mu objevil úsměv, když o tom mluvil, ale pak ještě dodal. „ Ale dnes, předtím, místo, abych tě podpořil, ještě jsem ti přitížil…" povzdechl si Severus a odvrátil se.

Harry natáhl pravou ruku a donutil ho, se na něj znovu podívat. „Severusi, já jsem tě do toho všeho vmanipuloval. Ty jsi byl vždy uzavřený muž. Uvědomil jsem si až pozdě, co asi cítíš. Ale nepopírám, že mě to ničilo." Jeho pohled byl jasný, ale hlas zněl stále ještě unaveně. Zhluboka se nadechl a pokračoval. „Nechtěl jsem na tu hodinu vůbec chodit, už několik dní mi nebylo dobře, ale chtěl jsem tě vidět, když ses mi tak úspěšně vyhýbal. A pak, když jsem tam tak stál, nemohl jsem se přinutit podívat se ti do očí, protože jsem si myslel, že´s to nechtěl. Že to byla chyba. Že jsem tě donutil k něčemu, co by sis sám nikdy nevybral. Já… Nechtěl jsem to vidět. Tu definitivnost toho všeho. A málem jsem způsobil masakr, opět." Na čele mu vystoupila zamyšlená vráska, než se jeho rysy znovu vyhladily. „Ale Severusi, nevyužil jsem tě pro chvilkové potěšení, miluji tě z celého svého mladého srdce. Věř mi to. A nalož s tím podle svého. Dám ti čas…" dokončil Harry rozvážným hlasem. Jeho brada se trochu zachvěla, než skončil, ale v očích byla vepsaná pravda. Pravda jím vyslovená, s odhodláním i smířením s jakýmkoliv rozhodnutím.

Už dávno nebyl chlapcem. Již dávno byl mužem, ale pro Severuse se z něj muž stal teprve dnes, v tuto chvíli, na ošetřovně v zářivě bílé posteli.

Na přemýšlení měl celou noc, a proto teď netrvalo ani vteřinu, než se malinko pousmál a naklonil se k Harrymu, aby ho políbil, aby ho uklidnil, aby ho ujistil. Jeho rty se s láskou přiložily na Harryho. „Já vím, Harry, děkuji ti," zašeptal, „ale já se tě už nevzdám, vás obou se nevzdám, protože jestli mi osud dovolil dostat další šanci, pak ji využiji. Budu se snažit, abys nelitoval. Já…" zaváhal, „nejsem si jistý, jestli ti to jsem schopný říct, ale budu, Harry, budu, protože mi na tobě záleží a to se jen tak nezmění!" zakončil rozhodně lektvarista, než znovu přitiskl své tenké rty na Harryho plná ústa, jen aby mladšího muže vášnivě objal a plně se ponořil do toho nejkrásnějšího polibku, v jaký kdy mohl doufat.

ooOoo

O dva měsíce později ve tři hodiny v noci…

„Severusi," naléhala rozechvělá ruka na lektvaristově rameni. „Severusi, prosím, vzbuď se!"

Mistr lektvarů prudce otevřel oči, vydechl a už v ruce svíral hůlku, kterou měl jako obyčejně schovanou pod polštářem. Pak se trochu uvolnil, když si uvědomil, že leží ve svých komnatách ve sklepení bradavického hradu v jedné posteli s Harrym.

„Harry?" zeptal se trochu rozespale. „Stalo se něco?"

Harry přikývl a Severusovi až teď došlo, že se celý chvěje a že byl jeho hlas naplněný obavami a úzkostí.

Přitáhl si mladšího muže blíž a položil mu ruku na čelo. Bylo ledové a přece jeho tváře celé hořely. A v jeho očích viděl zase ten napůl vyčerpaný a napůl uštvaný výraz.

„Pomoz mi," vydechl jen přerývaně Harry, než se úplně rozklepal a zoufale se ho snažil zachytit malátnýma rukama. „Uklidni ho, jinak já…" víc už ze sebe nedostal a jen se Severusovi bezvládně sesunul na hruď.

Lektvarista okamžitě věděl, co se stalo, a v duchu si sliboval, že jakmile bude mít ten jejich nezbedník jen kapičku rozumu, naučí ho správným způsobům. Teď nechal ale rozčílení stranou a ihned přiložil jednu ruku na Harryho nahé břicho, aby toho jejich raubíře konečně uklidnil. A musí to provést tak šikovně, aby už neměl žádný důvod své akce proti Harrymu opakovat.

Věděl jen o jednom způsobu, jak to dokázat. Cítil, jak se jejich magie dotkla, ale tentokrát se nedržel stranou. Jemně ji hladil po povrchu a domlouval jí. Chvilinku ještě váhal, ale pak se pevně rozhodl. Řekne mu to. A tak jejich dítěti Severus Snape, bradavický učitel, bývalý smrtijed, partner Harryho Pottera, konečně _tváří v tvář_ prozradil, co ještě neřekl ani Harrymu. „Nemusíš se bát, mám tě rád, ty jeden uličníku, a teď už přestaň, protože ani mě ani Harryho nic na světě nedonutí, aby se to změnilo!"

V ten moment veškerá magická vzpoura nadobro vyprchala a mezi těmi třemi se nastolil mír.

Severus objal svého mladého hrdinu pevněji a počkal, až se jeho tělo vzpamatuje z opětovného šoku. Když ucítil, že se jeho partner probírá, sklonil hlavu a zašeptal mu přímo do ucha. „Všechno je v pořádku, Harry, jen potřeboval ujištění…"

Mladší kouzelní se zhluboka nadechl a ještě trochu nejistě odpověděl. „Byl bych raději, kdyby si to nevybíjel na mně…"

„Ano, jistě. Myslím, že cítí i tvoji nejistotu ohledně našeho vztahu, a proto to budu muset ještě jednou zopakovat… Mám tě rád, Harry, tebe i to malé, a tak to zůstane. Věříš mi?"

Harry se na něj překvapeně otočil. Takový obrat událostí nečekal. Ano, cítil, že k němu lektvarista chová takové city, ale aby mu to řekl? To nikdy.

„Ano," ujistil ho.

Severus se jen pousmál, když uviděl ten údiv na Harryho tváři a vážně pronesl. „Neměl jsem s tím tak dlouho otálet…" Pak se k Harrymu sklonil a něžně ho políbil, než mu ještě zašeptal. „Odpočívej, snad se ti budou zdát hezké sny…"

Harry si s důvěrou položil hlavu na jeho hrudník a usínal s vědomím, že krásné určitě budou. Uklidňující bušení Severusova srdce ho po chvíli dovedlo do říše snů…

A náš Severus? Byl spokojený, protože konečně překonal i tu poslední hranici, ze které měl ještě obavy.


	2. Chapter 2

**Černá perla**

Autorka a banner: **Patoložka**; Beta-read:** Claire**

Romance, Slash

**Postavy:** Harry Potter, Severus Snape

**Popis příběhu:** Severus Snape řeší, jestli udělat další krok svého života.

_Postavy v tomto příběhu jsou majetkem JKR, autorky ságy Harryho Pottera. Duševní vlastnictví překladů různých jmen, názvů a míst patří pánům Medkům, kteří tuto ságu přeložili do češtiny a paní Petrikovičovej a paní Kralovičovej, které ji přeložili do slovenštiny. Autorská práva k povídce vlastní Patoložka, která napsala tuto fanfiction. Tato povídka nebyla napsaná za účelem zisku._

ooOoo

Mistr lektvarů se ještě více zahalil do svého tmavého vlněného pláště, ale silný boční vítr mu pronikal přes jeho jindy tak účinná ochranná kouzla až na kůži. Možná až na kost. Prameny černých, dnes ráno umytých vlasů se mu komíhaly sem a tam. Ale on na to nedbal.

Opíral se o velký ostrý kámen a hleděl na Černé jezero, ve kterém se zrcadlily těžké bouřkové mraky. K něčemu se schylovalo. Počasí se měnilo z minuty na minutu, ale ještě měl chvilku čas. Ještě to nezačalo.

Severus Snape dnes výjimečně neměl na starosti žádné tresty. Ale místo toho, aby po poslední hodině zamířil rovnou do svého bytu, vydal se opačným směrem. Ven z hradu.

Už před týdnem vyzvedl z londýnské pobočky Gringottbanky předmět, který ho od té doby tolik tížil v kapse. Byl to starý rodinný klenot. Vlastně jediný šperk, který měl nějakou hodnotu. Kdysi patřil jeho matce, ale ta ho raději ukryla do trezoru ze strachu ze svého věčně opilého manžela. Kdo ví, co by se s ním stalo, kdyby ho dostal do rukou. Rod Princeů býval vážený a slavný, ve své době předčil i Blackovi, ale jeho význam bohužel nepřežil devatenácté století, kdy už jeho členové žili jen v chudobě.

Severus byl prvním z dlouhé řady potomků, který to někam dotáhl. Nejen, že se stal profesorem na nejuznávanější škole čar a kouzel v Evropě, ale ještě získal v necelých dvaceti třech letech titul mistra lektvarů. Byl známý svými znalostmi v lektvarech a černé magii, kterými předčil mnohé kouzelníky. Nikoho ani moc nepřekvapilo, že se v mladém věku přidal ke Smrtijedům. Sám to vnímal jako vážnou skvrnu na cti svého rodu a nezáleželo na tom, jak moc svého činu později litoval. On sám si to nikdy neodpustil.

A teď tu seděl a přemýšlel, co dělat dál se svým životem. Hloubal nad tím, jestli je připraven učinit ten poslední krok.

Sklonil hlavu a zavřel oči, protože ten vichr ho začínal zmáhat. Prsty zašátral v náprsní kapse. Vytáhl předmět malých rozměrů a dal si jej na otevřenou dlaň. Byl to prsten. Zlatý prsten, na němž se vyjímala velká černá perla. Chvíli se na něj jen tak díval. Jak velkou cestu musel urazit, než se dostal k němu? Z generace na generaci, z roku na rok, století za stoletím. Povzdechl si a sevřel ruku v pěst. Zhluboka se nadechl, aby si pročistil hlavu.

Jeho problémem byl Harry Potter. Ten chlapec s černými, věčně rozcuchanými vlasy byl prokletím i osudem jeho života už dávno před tím, než sám nastoupil do Bradavic. Jeho veselá zvídavá tvářička, ty jasně zelené oči, které Severusovi tolik připomínali jeho dávnou přítelkyni, ho nutili, aby ho nenáviděl. A on dělal vše, co uměl, aby oba prodlévali na opačných stranách barikády. Avšak potom, co porazil Temného pána, po tom, co ho viděl, jak začíná upadat do beznaděje a ničit si i ty poslední zbytky života, které snad ještě měl, po tom všem už nemohl jen tak přihlížet a stát stranou.

Choval se k němu stále stejně, ale zároveň věděl, že chlapec to všechno vnímá jinak. Začínal si sám uvědomovat, že v něm mistr lektvarů vidí jeho samotného a ne nějakou proslavenou celebritu. A Severus mu dovolil, aby si v jeho osobě našel někoho, s kým se bude cítit dobře. Bez neustálého napětí, bez stresu, bez vměšování okolí. Snažil se mu dát najevo, že tu bude pro něj. Pro Harryho.

Jak mohl tušit, k čemu následně dojde? Jak by si mohl jen pomyslet, že se ten chlapec do něj, do věčně špatně naladěného, podrážděného, krutého, starého netopýra… zamiluje? Na to neznal odpověď. Neměl v této oblasti skoro žádné zkušenosti a ty, které snad měl, byly vesměs špatné.

A když se pak stala ta nehoda v učebně a Severusovi došlo, že o toho spratka málem přišel… Zasáhl ho pocit, který už zapomněl. Starost, obavy, vina, touha po odpuštění a lásce. Tužba po tom, aby mu mohl být nablízku. A když se dozvěděl, co je dva čeká, nechtěl už přijít ani o jediný okamžik. Vždyť život je tak krátký…

Přešlo pět měsíců, Harry se již dávno přestěhoval do jeho komnat, ale jeho stav ještě tajili. Alespoň než dokončí školu. Nechtěli, aby se kolem nich všichni zbláznili. Dost na tom, že o všem věděl ředitel, Minerva a Poppy.

Zkoušky proběhly minulý týden a Harry vše zvládl vcelku slušně. Ne, nebyl ani nejlepším studentem z ročníku, ale ani nejhorším. Spokojil se se zlatým středem. Ono je to také docela těžké se soustředit, když s vámi lomcují hormony. A že si s nimi Harry užil. A ne jen s nimi. Prcek na sebe také docela často upozorňoval. Naštěstí to ale nikdy nezašlo tak daleko, jako v těch dvou předchozích případech.

Severus čekal na tuhle příležet. Na dobu, kdy už budou za Harrym všechny starosti. Na čas, když si budou moci oddechnout a trochu si přes léto odpočinout. Ale nemohl se rozhoupat. Pochyboval… o sobě. O tom, jestli to zvládne. Jestli je připraven. Jestli… nezklame.

Vítr ještě zesílil a ve vzduchu byla cítit houstnoucí vlhkost. Bylo to zvláštní, že se v červnu vyskytly takové výkyvy počasí, ale ve Skotsku není nikdy nic nemožné. Natož v kouzelnickém světě. Zavrtěl hlavou, jako by chtěl odehnat ty neposlušné vlasy z tváře, ale nebylo mu to nic platné.

Pak za sebou spíše ucítil, než uslyšel, nějakou osobu. Nemusel se ani otáčet, aby si domyslel, kdo by to mohl být. Necítil se v ohrožení, kdepak. Věděl, že tento člověk by mu nikdy neublížil.

Harry k němu přistoupil na vzdálenost paže a položil mu ruku na rameno. „Severusi, co tady děláš?" zeptal se.

Severus otočil hlavu a upřel na mladšího čaroděje své černé oči. Prohlížel si jeho pohublý obličej. Mladík se trochu chvěl nastalou zimou a pod vrstvami hábitu se rýsovalo jeho vystupující bříško. Těhotenství mu dávalo zabrat, ale on každý den znovu vstával s úsměvem a těšil se, co jim život přinese.

„Děje se něco?" zeptal se naléhavěji mladší muž a přisunul se k mistrovi lektvarů blíž. Severus jen zavrtěl hlavou a odvrátil pohled.

Mladší kouzelník se ale nemohl spokojit s takovým vysvětlením. „Co tady děláš, Severusi? Je taková zima…"

„Neměl jsi sem chodit. Nastydneš," odpověděl konečně Severus a vyčaroval kolem Harryho další ohřívací kouzla navíc.

„Nenašel jsem tě doma a ten byt mi bez tebe připadal tak… prázdný a studený," vysvětloval zachránce kouzelnického světa a zarmouceně si prohlížel svého partnera. „Severusi, řekni mi, co se stalo…"

„Nic se nestalo, Harry," odpověděl měkce lektvarista a přitáhl si mladšího muže do objetí, aby ho mohl omotat svým hábitem. Harry se k němu vděčně přimkl a zabořil svou hlavu do širokého hrudníku.

Severus se sklonil a spočinul čelem na Harryho rameni. „Jen jsem tak přemýšlel…," odvětil po chvilce učitel Lektvarů.

„Hmmm a došel jsi k nějakému závěru?" zeptal se potichu Harry.

Severus se po té prosté větě napjal. Došel k nějakému závěru? Ne, ještě před chvilkou jen zpytoval své svědomí a přehrával si vzpomínky. Ještě před chvilkou byl zmatený a možná i trochu zničený z toho, že stojí před tak náročnou volbou. Ale bylo to opravdu všechno tak hrozné? Ztratí něco víc, než svou svobodu? A je to opravdu to nejdůležitější v jeho životě? Copak už teď nemá to, po čem celý život toužil? Někoho, s kým by mohl sdílet svá přání, někoho, kdo by se na něj nedíval s odporem, někoho, komu by se mohl svěřit a důvěřovat, někoho… Vlastně to nemůže být tak těžké. Překonat tu pomyslnou hranici a posunout všechno o další stupínek výš.

Severus zvedl hlavu a zadíval se do smaragdových otevřených očí. Ty oči zářily jen pro něj. Pro toho snad nejvíce nenáviděného člověka na světě. Pro muže, který se v některých chvílích styděl sám před sebou. Pro čaroděje, který učinil tolik špatného. A tyto nevinné, čisté oči se na něj dívaly s oddaností a láskou sobě vlastní. S nadějí a odhodláním. S potěšením a touhou. Zelené jako pokosená letní louka, která voní a láká. Zelené jako ten nejměkčí mech, do kterého si prostě musíte sednout. Zelené jako duch přírody, která je tu pro vás a vy pro ni. Zelené. Tak nádherně zelené.

Severusovy rysy se trochu uvolnily. „No vlastně,… ano." Vzal ty drobné ruce do svých dlaní a jednu z nich donutil k otevření, aby do ní mohl Harrymu něco vložit. Mladší muž sklopil pohled a oči se mu rozšířily poznáním. Zaskočeně zalapal po dechu, když mu došlu, co to leží v jeho levé ruce.

Severus ho stále jednou rukou držel a druhou ho objal kolem pasu, aby ho ochránil před nepřízní počasí.

Harry prudce vzhlédl a trhaně pronesl: „Nemusíš… to dělat, Severusi. Ani kvůli mně… ani kvůli…"

Severus už se opravdu usmál a zavrtěl hlavou. „A co bys mi odpověděl, kdybych si to přál?" zeptal se vážně mistr lektvarů.

Harry se díval stále zmateně. Něco takového neočekával. Plně mu vyhovovalo to, co mu lektvarista doposud nabídl. Život s ním, po jeho boku. A teď to chce zoficiálnit? Chce si ho vzít?

„Harry Pottere," pronesl Severus Snape, „jaká bude tvoje odpověď?"

Harry zamrkal, aby zahnal jakýkoliv náznak slz, než se vrhnul vyššímu muži do náruče. Vytáhl se na špičky a políbil ho. Naléhavě. Hluboce. Potřebně. Když se po chvilce oddálil, Severus se zeptal: „To má být jako ano?"

Harry se usmál a přikývl. „Ano."

„Pak bychom tady už asi neměli moc dlouho zůstávat, jinak během několika málo minut promokneme…" dodal Severus a pohlédl směrem k hradu, který se teď zdál docela daleko.

„Ještě něco zbývá, Severusi," podotkl mladší muž.

„Copak?" zeptal se nedůvěřivě lektvarista.

„Musíš mi ho přeci nasadit…" zvolal vesele mladý hrdina kouzelnického světa a natáhl směrem ke svému partnerovi levačku s prstenem. Severus si jej převzal a obřadně mu ho natáhl na prsteníček. Padl dokonale. Jako by na tu ruku patřil odnepaměti.

„Černá perla?" zeptal se mladík rozpačitě.

Severus se pousmál. „Tou jsi pro mě ty. Jediný úspěch mého života," pronesl láskyplně.

„Děkuji ti," šeptl Harry, pak si od temného muže ukradl poslední polibek, než se rychlými kroky vypadali na zpáteční cestu.

Samotný Merlin musel stát při nich, protože v momentě, kdy se jejich nohy dotkly schodů před vchodem do bradavického hradu, rozpoutala se bouře, jakou nepamatoval nikdo za posledních sto let. Byl to opravdu zvláštní den. Pro všechny. Ale pro Harryho a Severuse nejvíce.


	3. Chapter 3

**Před usnutím**

Autorka a banner: **Patoložka**; Beta-read:** Claire**

Romance, Slash

**Postavy:** Harry Potter, Severus Snape

**Popis příběhu:** Harry Potter nemůže spát.

_Postavy v tomto příběhu jsou majetkem JKR, autorky ságy Harryho Pottera. Duševní vlastnictví překladů různých jmen, názvů a míst patří pánům Medkům, kteří tuto ságu přeložili do češtiny a paní Petrikovičovej a paní Kralovičovej, které ji přeložili do slovenštiny. Autorská práva k povídce vlastní Patoložka, která napsala tuto fanfiction. Tato povídka nebyla napsaná za účelem zisku._

ooOoo

Půlnoc byla už dávno ta tam, a přesto seděl mladík na pohovce u krbu ve svém bytě. Nebo spíše v bytě Severuse Snapea. Ne, teď už v jejich společném.

Ještě se trochu více zachumlal do přikrývky, ale nespustil oči z plamenů. Skoro jim záviděl, že si tam tak bezstarostně poskakují, hřejí a září jasnými barvami.

Ale ano, teď už i on byl konečně šťastný, teď po tom všem si to mohl dovolit. Měl svůj smysl života, měl proč a na koho se usmívat, i když mu to ta druhá osoba třeba vracela jen zřídka. Vlastně měl ty důvody hned dva. Severuse a to maličké, které je oba tak překvapilo. Ale nelitoval, jak by také mohl? Kolikrát toužil po rodině a vždy mu byla upíraná. A teď ji bude mít spolu s mužem, kterého si vlastně vybral. Ne, že by tu v tu dobu byl pro Harryho někdo jiný. Možná, že i byl, ale Harry ho neviděl. A v otázkách srdce si člověk ani kouzelník nevybírá.

Unaveně si protřel oči. Měl by spát, opravdu by měl, ale v posteli se jen přehazoval. Nemohl najít tu správnou polohu. A v době, kdy se mistrovi lektvarů již jistě něco zdálo, Harry ještě zíral do stropu a přemýšlel. Bříško už se mu pěkně klenulo, jejich syn bude asi cvalík. Co bude Harry dělat za nějaký čas, když do porodu zbývaly ještě tři měsíce…

_Ale ne, na dítě to nesváděj, dneska máš i ty nad čím přemítat_, povzdechl si v duchu mladý čaroděj. _Zítra, Merlináčku, už zítra! _Když mu to před měsícem Severus oznámil, či vlastně se ho zeptal, byl to pro Harryho šok. Příjemný, ale přece jen šok. Nikdy by si nepomyslel, že si ho tento uzavřený muž pustí tak blízko k sobě. Vlastně úplně nejblíže, co byl schopen. Do svého soukromí, do bytu, ke svému tělu, srdci a možná i duši. Jistě, věděl, že ho má Severus rád. Jednak mu to už řekl a jednak to člověk pozná z jeho pohledů, z jeho jednání, v těch zatraceně tmavých očích, které se na Harryho někdy dívají i s určitou dávkou něhy. Tohle všechno vám může být nad slunce jasné, a přesto vás překvapí, když vám ten někdo vtiskne do dlaně prsten a dívá se na vás s otázkou v očích.

Harry se šťastně usmál a vyprostil z deky svou levačku. Ve svitu ohně se na ní prsten zablýskal. Přejížděl po něm prsty druhé ruky, jako by se chtěl ujistit, že je skutečný. Rodinná památka. Černá perla. Zvláštní, a přece pro Severuse tak typická. Také byl jako černá perla. Temný svými tělesnými rysy a vzezřením, zádumčivý, se znalostmi z černého umění, a přece jedinečný a dokonalý jako nejvzácnější perla z mořských hlubin.

Mladý muž se znovu pousmál a opřel se hlavou o opěrku, když si vzpomněl, co mu u jezera řekl. Že je jeho úspěch. Jediný úspěch jeho života. To už něco znamenalo. Vlastně to znamenalo tolik, že měl Harry chuť svého snoubence obejmout a už ho nikdy nepustit.

Víčka ho tížila, každou chvíli zívnul, ale věděl, že v posteli by se stejně jen opakovala předchozí situace. Ještě více se uvelebil, natáhl nohy a pečlivěji se přikryl. Ve sklepení, ač vyhřívaném, i přes léto prostě občas bývá chladno.

Harry si povzdechl a říkal si, že má velké štěstí, že je Severus takový soukromý člověk. Také davu neholdoval. Obřad se uskuteční tady v Bradavicích. V srpnu tu stejně žádní studenti nejsou a těch pár profesorů by se to stejně dříve nebo později dozvědělo. Dosud používali maskovací kouzla, a tak Harry vypadal, že má stále postavu jako prouteček. Ale už tomu tak nebylo, už dávno ne. Co byste také chtěli v šestém měsíci…

Takže na svatbě budou oni dva, oddávající, kterým byl v tomto případě Albus, a svědkové. Dlouho se rozmýšleli, koho pro tuto příležitost oslovit. Ředitel už tedy nepřicházel v úvahu. Severus si vybral Minervu, která by se na obřad stejně pokusila propašovat, a také to byla jediná z dalších osob, které Severus více důvěřoval. Harry váhal mezi Ronem a Hermionou. Nakonec zvolil Rona, svého bratra ve zbrani snad od první chvíle, co nastoupil do bradavického expresu. A Hermionu samozřejmě pozvali také. Ještě tu byla jedna osoba, která nemohla chybět. Poppy, všetečná lékouzelnice, která u toho všeho byla od počátku, bude jistě stát poblíž a smrkat do bílého kapesníčku.

Tak to bude. Všeho všudy sedm lidí. Jednoduchý obřad v Komnatě nejvyšší potřeby, která jim pro tuto příležitost určitě vykouzlí něco nechutně romantického. Harry se ušklíbl. Přesně tahle slova by použil Severus.

Všechno byla naplánované, přichystané, a přes to měl Harry ještě obavy. Zajímalo ho, jestli takové stavy zažívají všechny nevěsty a ženichové, nebo jestli je na to sám. Lektvarista na sobě nadával nic znát, ale Harryho bystrému oku stejně neušly jisté náznaky. Když někoho tak důkladně pozorujete sedm let, aby vám, nedej Bože, neunikla nějaká podstatná informace, kterou by proti vám potom mohl použít, a pak s ním následně žijete, ač třeba jen pár měsíců, prostě si všimnete, jak si třeba povzdechne, nebo začne zuřivě škrábat na pergamen, či si nepřítomně přejede po nose nebo rukama prohrábne vlasy. Ano, i Severus na tom byl podobně. Vždyť to pro něj bude také nová zkušenost. A i když příjemná, možná by v některém okamžiku dal přednost setkání smrtijedů, protože tam byla alespoň jasně daná pravidla, která mistrně ovládal.

Harry si v duchu opakoval, že je to jen jeden den. Jeden den a všechno bude zase normální. No, jak se to vezme. Oslavy skončí, ale bude z něj ženatý muž. Manžel a brzy i otec. Takže to vlastně vůbec nebude normální! Spíše nové. Ale zvládne to. Není na to všechno sám.

Někdy dřív, když měl ještě před sebou svůj osudový úděl, měl pocit, že stojí sám a pokud se jen o krok odchýlí, spadne nenávratně do propasti. Ale teď už není sám. Harrymu se na rtech rozlil blažený úsměv a hlava mu klimbla. _Není sám a nebude._ To byly poslední myšlenky, než náš hrdina konečně usnul. Asi si to ani sám neuvědomil.

Když ho o půl hodiny později objevil Severus, vzbuzený tou nyní už nezvyklou prázdnotou po svém boku, neměl to srdce ho budit. Byl si vědom toho, že pokud ho nechá na pohovce až do rána, pak se Harry druhý den pro samou bolest zad a krku ani nepohne. Vzal ho i s dekou opatrně do náruče a uložil jej do postele. Mladý muž se jen zavrtěl a přimkl se k lektvaristovi blíž. _A tak to má být, Harry, tak to má být_, pomyslel si Severus a našel si pohodlnější polohu pro další spánek. Mladšího muže už ze svého objetí nepustil.


	4. Chapter 4

**Kam přijde čáp**

Autorka: **Patoložka**; Beta-read:** Claire**

Romance, Slash, M-preg!

**Postavy:** Harry Potter, Severus Snape, Poppy Pomfreyová

_Postavy v tomto příběhu jsou majetkem JKR, autorky ságy Harryho Pottera. Duševní vlastnictví překladů různých jmen, názvů a míst patří pánům Medkům, kteří tuto ságu přeložili do češtiny a paní Petrikovičovej a paní Kralovičovej, které ji přeložili do slovenštiny. Autorská práva k této povídce vlastní Patoložka, která napsala tuto fanfiction. Tato povídka nebyla napsaná za účelem zisku._

ooOoo

„Severusi, já už nemůžu! Nezvládnu to!" křičel zoufale Harry. Z pevně sevřených víček se mu kutálely další slzy.

„Neboj se. Už jen chvilku," uklidňoval ho Severus a slzičky mu jednou rukou setřel. Tu druhou mu mladší kouzelník křečovitě svíral, jako by to byl jediný záchranný bod v celém nekonečném vesmíru.

„Áááááááá," zařval národní hrdina, když pocítil další bolestivý stah. Zatnul zuby a z posledních sil zatlačil.

Severus měl pocit, že jeho levačka už nikdy nebude použitelná, ale teď se o to nestaral. Důležitý byl Harry. „Dobře, moc dobře. Ještě jednou a bude konec," rychle dodal Severus a vlhkým hadříkem mu utíral orosené čelo.

Harryho oči se otevřely a upřely do tmavých zorniček nešťastný pohled.

„Dýchej, hlavně dýchej," mumlal Severus a podepřel mladšího kouzelníka rukou, protože byl čas na další kontrakci.

„Áááááááááááááá," zařval Harry z plných plic, až musel být jeho výkřik slyšet i na druhé straně Zapovězeného lesa. Severus si v duchu pomyslel, že dnešní večer by byl ideální na procházku, protože všechna divoká zvířata se budou klepat strachy před domnělým nepřítelem.

Harry byl už příliš vyčerpaný, a tak mu Severus pomáhal. Nadzdvihl svého manžela, aby mu usnadnil tlačení. Harryho tvář byla zrudlá vynaloženým úsilím, ruce měl zaťaté v pěst, zadržený dech, oči pevně zavřené.

A pak bolest trochu polevila. Severus to poznal podle uvolněných svalů a křečovitého nádechu mladšího muže.

To nejhorší bylo za nimi, ovšem nejkrásnější momenty na ně čekaly.

Poppy, která celému porodu asistovala, děťátko utřela a zavinula ho do měkké přikrývky. Pár diagnostických kouzel a už balíček nesla k oběma rodičům.

Harry ležel na posteli bez hnutí. Křeče polevily, ale ta příšerná bolest ještě doznívala a jeden z nejmocnějších kouzelníků světa byl k smrti unavený.

Severus se k němu sklonil a políbil ho do zpocených vlasů, na spánky, na obě oči, aby se nakonec přesunul na jeho ústa. Vtisknul mu na ně lehoučký polibek, nechtěl ho připravovat o dech, kterého se mu ještě stále nedostávalo. Levou rukou ho povzbudivě stiskl, než se vymanil z jeho sevření a začal ho prsty rozvážně hladit na břiše. Pravou paží ho nepřestal podpírat.

Harry se v tom objetí po chvíli uvolnil a jeho víčka se zachvěla, než s námahou otevřel oči. Byly zarudlé prolitými slzami, ale na jejich nádheře jim to neubíralo.

Severus na něj vroucně shlížel, v černých očích se odrážela něha. „Všechno je v pořádku," odpověděl mladíkovi na nevyřčenou otázku a znovu ho políbil na čelo. Harry si povzdechl.

To už k nim ale přistoupila Poppy a podala jim jejich nemluvňátko. Severus uzlíček podepřel na Harryho břichu. Děťátko se v měkké dečce spokojeně převalovalo. „Máte syna," dodala lékouzelnice, než odešla, aby manželům poskytla možnost být o samotě.

„Je krásný," zašeptal Harry. Severus se k oběma naklonil blíž a těsněji si je k sobě přivinul.

„Ano, to je. Stejně jako jeho otec," odpověděl Severus s posvátnou úctou a přitisknul svou tvář k té Harryho, aby měl na jejich syna dobrý výhled.

Teď, pro tuto vzácnou chvíli, na tento okamžik, pro ně přestal existovat čas. Hodiny se zastavily. A oni dva se dívali na bytost, kterou společně stvořili.

Harry zvedl váhavě ruku a dotkl se jeho hlavičky. Již na ní vyrostlo pár tmavých vlásků. Na rtech mu zahrál roztoužený úsměv.

„James Albus Potter-Snape," prohlásil po chvíli Severus. Harry se na něj překvapeně otočil, oči otevřené dokořán.

„Děkuji ti," zašeptal dojatě.

„Ne," odporoval starší muž, „to já děkuji tobě!" Ze široka se usmál a zajal Harryho rty v něžném, ale hlubokém polibku.


	5. Chapter 5

**Opičák**

Autorka a banner: **Patoložka**; Beta-read:** Claire**

Family, Humor, Slash

**Postavy:** Harry Potter, Severus Snape, James Albus Potter-Snape

**Popis příběhu:** Jeden den za života bradavických rodičů.

_Postavy v tomto příběhu jsou majetkem JKR, autorky ságy Harryho Pottera. Duševní vlastnictví překladů různých jmen, názvů a míst patří pánům Medkům, kteří tuto ságu přeložili do češtiny a paní Petrikovičovej a paní Kralovičovej, které ji přeložili do slovenštiny. Autorská práva k povídce vlastní Patoložka, která napsala tuto fanfiction. Tato povídka nebyla napsaná za účelem zisku._

ooOoo

„Tati, tatí, táááátííí!" Zvonivý dětský hlásek a pleskavý zvuk bosých nožiček se ozýval soukromými komnatami manželů Potter-Snape. Mladší muž se už po prvním zvolání opatrně vysoukal zpod peřiny, obul si pantofle a tichounce za sebou zavřel dveře do ložnice, aby tak odclonil příchozí zvuky.

Jen nakouknul do obývacího pokoje, už se mu kolem nohy omotaly drobné paže. Usmál se a zvedl do náruče chichotajícího se chlapce.

„Dobré…" snažil se promluvit hošík, ale Harry mu přiložil prst na pusu.

„Pšt, nevzbuď tátu. Pracoval dlouho do noci."

James se uklidnil a Harry pokračoval tichým hlasem: „Co tak brzy, Opičáku?" Položil otázku, ač odpověď byla nad slunce jasná.

„Tati, co je to opičák?" zamračil se na něj mladíček ve věrné kopii Severuse, když ho něco překvapí a musí se nad tím zamyslet.

Harry ho cvrnknul do nosu, než se šibalským úsměvem pronesl. „Ukážu ti ho, až budeme v zoo, háďátko moje."

James se rozzářil jako jarní měsíček a vychrlil. „Půjdeme hned?"

Harry zavrtěl shovívavě hlavou. „Copak už jsi oblečený?"

Malý čaroděj se zadíval na své pyžamo s modrými a zelenými motýlky a rezolutně prohlásil. „Nejsem, ale budu." A v tu chvíli Harrymu pod rukama zasvištěla magie a malý princ měl na sobě tmavě modré pláťáky a košili se zelenými proužky.

Harryho pokaždé udivilo, na jak vysoké úrovni je synova vnitřní síla, když už jako čtyřletý dokáže takové věci.

Postavil klučíka na zem a s plácnutím po zadečku ho odeslal do pokoje pro boty.

ooOoo

Mezitím si Severus klidně hověl v posteli a neměl proti starostlivosti svého partnera vůbec žádné námitky. Byl rád, že si může ještě chvilku pospat. S přípravami skončil až dlouho po půlnoci a teď bylo teprve půl šesté. V sobotu mu nic důležitého neuteče. Všechno zvládnul s předstihem.

Ještě uslyšel klapnutí hlavních dveří, protože dvojice se vypadala na svou pravidelnou ranní obchůzku. James se budil velmi často brzy a stalo se takovým pravidlem, že ten rodič, který se ho ujal, s ním pak odešel na chvilku ven, aby se pak, až se vrátí, mohli společně nasnídat.

Severus spokojeně zavřel oči a ještě na hodinku usnul.

ooOoo

Vzbudilo jej až podezřele známé hupsnutí do postele a zašeptané: „Táto, táto, ještě spíš?"

Severus nedal jakýmkoliv pohybem či gestem najevo, že už tedy rozhodně ne. James se připlazil až k jeho obličeji, a když ho chtěl štípnout do nosu, obtočily se kolem jeho hubeného tělíčka silné paže a převrátily ho na záda.

„Ty´s podváděl, táto," osopil se na něj kouzelníček a ve tváři měl tak vážný výraz, že to i Severuse v duchu rozesmálo.

„Ano, jako správný zmijozel ti nedám nic zadarmo."

James se zakřenil.

„Jaká byla procházka?" zeptal se Severus.

„Úžasná! Viděli jsme na jezeře přistávat bílé labutě. Celé hejno! Taťka říkal, že jich tolik pohromadě neviděl ani on…" líčil mu své zážitky hošík.

Severus vážně pokýval hlavou.

„Snídaně!" zaslechli z obýváku.

James se náhle vymrštil a soutěživě vyhlásil: „Budu tam dřív!" A už se rozběhl ze dveří. Severus s ním nemohl než souhlasit.

Pak mistr lektvarů vstal, trochu se omyl v přilehlé koupelně a oblékl si své obvyklé šaty. Vyrazil ke stolu, kde již James a Harry netrpělivě vyčkávali jeho příchod.

„Dobré ráno," řekl Severus a naklonil se ke svému manželovi pro první dnešní polibek. Pak se rty otřel o jeho ucho a zašeptal: „Děkuji, že´s mě nechal spát, bylo to milé."

Harry se jen pousmál a odpověděl: „Věděl jsem, že se nebude moci dočkat rána…"

To už si lektvarista sedal na židli a hlavou kývnul, že rozumí. Způsobně si připravil snídani a začal jíst. Bavil se tím, jak se Jamie netrpělivě ošívá na stoličce a těká pohledem z jednoho rodiče na druhého. Pak mladík odsunul talíř a založil si ruce na prsou, než vyhrknul. „Snad jste nezapomněli, že mám dnes narozeniny?"

Harry nedokázal zadržet své veselí a vybuchl smíchy.

Severus jen zvolna odložil hrneček s kávou, pozdvihl obočí a zadíval se na syna.

„Vážně, nepleteš se?"

James rázně zavrtěl hlavou. „Nepletu."

„No, pak to tak asi bude," odvětil mistr lektvarů a znovu upil doušek toho lahodného nápoje. Na Harryho rozesmátou, za břicho se popadající postavu nebral nejmenší zřetel.

James se zamračil, až mu na čele vystoupila hluboká vráska a hypnotizoval staršího otce pohledem.

„Už jsou to čtyři roky, co mě přinesl čáp!" oznámil a Harry se složil. „Řekla mi to včera babi Mína a děda to taky potvrdil," nedal se mladíček.

Severus se na něj tázavě zadíval, než se otočil na Harryho a jemu adresoval svůj dotaz. „Děda?"

Harry se už dal jakžtakž dohromady a pouze se uculil, než souhlasně přikývl. „Albus byl přímo nadšený, když ho tak Jamie začal oslovovat a Minerva jak by smet. Vždyť jsi mu po něm dal i druhé jméno."

„Ten starý blázen neví, co činí," dostalo se mladšímu muži konstatování jinak všeobecně známé skutečnosti.

Jamese jeho bojovnost trochu opustila a zeptal se znovu. „Mám dnes tedy narozeniny?"

Severus přikývl. „Ano, vskutku."

Hošíkova očka se rozzářila, než opětovně pohasla. „A… A dostanu něco?" Začal se rozhlížet po pokoji, jako by hledal nějaký skrytý dárek.

Severus si ho měřil pohledem. Tmavě hnědé oči se na něj prosebně upřely, než nakonec svolil a souhlasně kývnul. James se otočil na Harryho pro ujištění.

„Samozřejmě, že něco dostaneš, ty jedno ranní ptáče…" promluvil pobaveně Harry.

James se stydlivě zaculil. „Já… nemohl jsem se dočkat…" vydechl na konec. „A je pravda, že půjdeme do zoo?"

„Ano, později," ozval se teď zase Severus. „Jak ty to vlastně víš?"

„Taťka mi nechtěl prozradit, co je to opičák, ale slíbil mi, že ho uvidím v zoo," informoval ho James a jen stěží krotil své nadšení.

„A měl pravdu. Ale nejprve… ty dárky."

Severus mávnul hůlkou a do místnosti vpluly tři balíčky. Doplachtily na pohovku před krb, kde se na ně James s velkým gustem vrhnul. Nejprve hmátnul po tom největším podlouhlém. Roztrhl obal a s úžasem se díval na dětské koště Zlatá střela 2010. Směřoval svůj rozzářený pohled na Harryho a vyhrknul: „Děkuji, taťko."

Harry nechápavě zavrtěl hlavou. „Ne, Jamie, ten musí být od Severuse." Obrátil se v očekávání na druhého muže. James se usmál ještě víc, rozběhl se k mistrovi lektvarů a skočil mu do náruče. „Vážně? Je to pravda, tati?"

Severus stroze kývnul, ale objetí vřele opětoval. „Ano, ale můžeš na něm létat jen pod dohledem."

„Jasně, děkuji." Ještě jednou ho objal, než odběhl studovat další krabice.

Harry se něžně podíval na svého manžela a zašeptal: „Myslel jsem, že to neschvaluješ."

Severus se k němu nahnul a stisknul mu ruku. „Pokud bude James jen z poloviny po tobě, nic se mu nemůže stát. Vím, jak se na tebe při létání zbožně dívá…"

Mladší muž při tom komplimentu zrůžověl. „To bylo milé. Začínáš ho rozmazlovat," popíchl svého manžela.

„O nic víc, nežli ty. A navíc, tohle není rozmazlování, ale ryze praktická záležitost. Ve skrytu své duše totiž doufám, že se při létání trochu zabaví a unaví…"

Harry jen kývnul hlavou, ale myslel si své. „S jídlem roste chuť, Severusi."

„Uvidíme."

Mezitím James rozbalil další dárek. Bylo to obrázková pohádková knížka pro děti. Na každý den jeden příběh. Jmenovala se „Kouzelné pohádky aneb Jak zajíček Dlouhoouško ke štěstí přišel". James vypískl a radostně otevřel první stránku. Krásné barevné ilustrace se pohybovaly a ze stránky na něj mávala různá zvířátka.

„Další pohádky před spaním! Už se těším!" ozval se rozjařeně syn.

„Ale budeme se střídat," pronesl naoko podrážděně Severus. Nechtěl dát ani po těch letech najevo, jak si péči o syna užívá.

„No, samozřejmě," potvrdil Harry.

Poslední dárek už byl rozbalený na pohovce a čtyřletý kouzelník s úctou zíral na tmavě zelenou tašku z dračí kůže. Harry si k němu přisedl a dal mu ruku rameno. „To je ta taška, co sis tak přál, Jamie?" řekl jemně.

James mocně přikývl, jakoby ani nebyl schopen slova, a najednou se ocitl Harrymu v náručí.

„Je očarovaná proti zničení, proti ohni, vodě, ale hlavně v sobě ukrývá nepřeberné množství kapes a obrovské množství místa. Vím, jak jsi vždycky pokukoval po kabelce tety Hermiony," vysvětlil Harry dojatému synovi a zlehka ho hladil po zádech.

„Děkuji, tati." Uslyšel zašeptání. „Můžu si ji vzít s sebou do zoo?" zeptal se po chvíli hošík.

„Jistě," přisvědčil Harry. „Nemáš ještě hlad?"

„Ne," řekl rozhodně James a na důkaz svých slov ještě zavrtěl hlavou.

„Pak bychom mohli vyrazit," prohlásil Severus a už vstával od stolu.

James si hrdě přetáhl ramínko tašky přes hlavu a vůbec mu nevadilo, že v ní vlastně vůbec nic neponese. Už se čekalo jen na Harryho. Ten si ještě odběhl odskočit, než se všichni vydali ze sklepního bytu ven, aby se mohli přemístit.

ooOoo

Objevili se v boční liduprázdné uličce a směřovali k hlavní bráně londýnské zoo. Jamesovi cestování nečinilo žádné potíže, vyzkoušel si snad už každý způsob kouzelnické dopravy. Mít za otce dva oslavované hrdiny velké války mělo své nesporné výhody.

Harry se postaral o lístky, a pak už jim nic nebránilo vstoupit.

V zahradě to jen kvetlo. Kolem různých výběhů voněly rododendrony, azalky a další keře a stromy. Postupovali od pavilonu k pavilonu. Pečlivě si prohlíželi všechna zvířata. James byl nadšený ze slonů, pelikánů, krokodýlů, žiraf,… vlastně ze všeho. Míjeli další rodiny a skupinky dětí.

Skoro nakonec se dostali do pavilonu opic. Harry nesl svého syna na ramenou, aby měl lepší výhled, ale musel se při průchodu trochu sklonit, aby mu neublížil.

Uvnitř ho položil na zem a ukázal: „Jamie, tohle, tohle, i tamto, to všechno jsou opice." James se rozhlížel po klecích, kde se houpali orangutani. Jejich dlouhá rezavá srst jim odstávala. Zručně šplhali a skákali po celé ubikaci.

„Opice," zopakoval omámeně mladík, pak se zachmuřil a obořil se na mladšího otce: „Takže já ti je připomínám?"

„No, po pravdě…, někdy ano. Taky po mě šplháš jako po nějaké liáně," dobíral si ho láskyplně Harry.

Severus se naklonil k Harrymu a pronesl. „Nepřipomínají ti i někoho jiného?"

Harry se zmateně ohlédl na orangutany.

„Nic?" zeptal se lektvarista potutelně. „Navrhuji, abys sem někdy přivedl Weasleyovi… Mohli byste si zahrát hru, _najdi deset rozdílů_."

Harry ho plácnul do hrudi. „Hej, urážíš mé přátele!" odvětil nahlas.

Severus se ušklíbl. „A ubírá mi to snad na přitažlivosti?"

Harry nekontrolovatelně zrudnul a zamumlal. „To nebylo fér."

„Zmijozelové nehrají fér, Harry, to by ses už měl naučit…" zašeptal smyslně lektvarista, než ho od jeho úmyslu odpoutalo zakašlání.

Oba dva se setkali s odhodlaným pohledem svého čtyřletého syna.

„Tati, taťko, nechte si to hrdličkování na doma, ano?"

Překvapeně se po sobě podívali a budiž jim ke cti, že se s touto situací bez zaváhání vyrovnali.

ooOoo

Bylo už pozdní odpoledne, když se konečně dostali do Bradavic. Měli alespoň celý večer a noc na to, aby se připravili na zítřejší oslavu s ostatními, která se bude konat v Doupěti.

Tentokrát byla řada na Severusovi, aby synovi přečetl pohádku, ovšem když vstoupil do jeho pokoje s připravenou knihou, našel v postýlce už spícího malého prince. Přisedl si na kraj a zakryl jeho odhalená záda. Lehce mu odhrnul vlasy z čela a zašeptal: „Dobrou noc, Jamie".

Znavený hošík nijak nezareagoval, a proto Severusovi nic nebránilo, aby se k němu naklonil a políbil ho na spánek. Nevnímal, že ho pootevřenými dveřmi pozoruje Harry a spokojeně se usmívá.

_Byl to dlouhý, ale pěkný den,_ pomyslel si mladý zachránce kouzelnického světa, než odešel do ložnice, aby tam počkal na svého manžela.


	6. Chapter 6

**Lotr stejně jako jeho kmotr**

Autorka a banner: **Patoložka**; Beta-read:** Claire**

Family, Humor, Slash

**Postavy:** Harry Potter, Severus Snape, James Albus Potter-Snape

**Popis příběhu:** Jedenáctiletý James se tentokrát ukáže v jiném světle

_Postavy v tomto příběhu jsou majetkem JKR, autorky ságy Harryho Pottera. Duševní vlastnictví překladů různých jmen, názvů a míst patří pánům Medkům, kteří tuto ságu přeložili do češtiny a paní Petrikovičovej a paní Kralovičovej, které ji přeložili do slovenštiny. Autorská práva k povídce vlastní Patoložka, která napsala tuto fanfiction. Tato povídka nebyla napsaná za účelem zisku._

ooOoo

BUM!

PRÁSK!

Náraz, srážka, výbuch.

Velký třesk zachvátil zemi, začala hromová bouře, šílená plískanice, tisíciletá voda se vylila ze břehů, mohutné zemětřesení otřásalo půdou pod nohama, zvířata prchala ze svých úkrytů, ohňové stěny, rozžhavená láva, hněv Bohů, zombie vstávaly z hrobů…

Uff, to nám to pěkně začíná, že? Ehm, ale to je jiný příběh. Tohle se JEŠTĚ nestalo…

Ovšem k něčemu v toto pozdní odpoledne přece jen došlo. V kouzelnickém světě. V bradavickém hradu. Kde jinde než… ve sklepení.

ooOoo

„Jamesi Albusi Pottere!" zahřímal temný muž a svým upřeným pohledem doslova hypnotizoval sotva jedenáctiletého chlapce.

„Potter-SNAPE, tati, Potter-SNAPE!" zdůraznil hnědooký mladík s kaštanovými vlasy až po ramena. „Jsem i tvůj, pamatuješ?" dodal a snažil se vypadat tak nevinně, jak jen dokázal.

„Dnešního dne bych spíše odhadoval, že se z tebe stalo ještě horší dvojče tvého kmotra," zavrčel lektvarista a z očí mu nepřestávaly šlehat blesky. „Máš pro své jednání nějaké vysvětlení?"

James pokrčil rameny. Věděl, že se svého otce nemusí obávat. Nikdy by mu neublížil, ale jeho zmijozelská část mu říkala, že by si s ním neměl zahrávat. Ne, v tuto chvíli. Nejlepší bude říct mu pravdu.

Nasadil odhodlaný, přesvědčivý výraz, potlačil v sobě všechnu rozvernost a odpověděl: „Tati. Bylo to takhle…"

ooOoo

Ještě než se James tehdy narodil, Harry a Severus přemýšleli, kdo jejich synovi půjde za kmotra. Severus žádného vhodného kandidáta neměl. Jeho jedinou _rodinou_ byl Albus a ten už chodil po světě nějaký ten pátek. Pro svého syna chtěl najít někoho, kdy by se o něj v případě jeho a Harryho skonu dobře postaral. Harry chvilku uvažoval o Ronovi a Hermioně, ale ti dva měli jeden druhého a za necelého půl roku plánovali svatbu a také chtěli založit vlastní rodinu.

Dlouho váhali a diskutovali, ale nakonec jejich volba padla na George. Nebyl to ten nejzodpovědnější člověk na světě, ani neměl jistý manželský život, ale po Fredově smrti se hodně změnil. Budoucím rodičům připadal jako vhodný kandidát, protože pro něj bude jejich syn na prvním místě, a on sám také znovu získá smysl svého nyní tak bezútěšného života.

Asi měsíc před porodem mu přednesli svůj návrh a George souhlasil. Jeho výraz, smutný výraz, který byl u něj už rok tak typický, se začal rozjasňovat s každou vteřinou, kdy si více a více uvědomoval, co jej čeká.

Být kmotrem byla velká čest, ale zároveň celoživotní závazek, a George Weasley je nezklame.

A nezklamal.

Dokonce Harryho zahrnoval takovou péčí, že by to snad nesvedla ani samotná Moly. A to byla nějaká přebornice mezi matkami pečovatelkami.

Takže, když se pak malý James konečně vyklubal na svět, George se ujal své úlohy se vším vážností. Stal se z něj opět mladý muž s veselou jiskrou v oku, s rozesmátou tváří, s jazykem ostrým jako břitva.

A po čase dostal příležitost pracovat v Bradavicích jako nový školník, takže byl Jamesovi v případě potřeby stále nablízku.

James si svého kmotra velice oblíbil a jeho rodiče se jen děsili okamžiku, kdy dojde k něčemu… ryze Weasleyovskému.

Jako právě dnes.

ooOoo

Severus si vyslechl příběh svého syna a zachmuřený výraz na jeho tváři se ještě více prohloubil. „Copak ti nestačilo," začal znovu zhurta, „jak jsi předloni vypustil Hagridovi stádo divokých hipogryfů, které celé tři dny dával dohromady? A loni rozpoutal peklo na zemi, když jsi ve velké síni rozhlásil, že se tvůj otec vrací k profesionálnímu famfrpálu? A což teprve nedávno, když jsi před dámskými záchodky rozdával nápoj lásky?"

James se trochu přikrčil, ale nespouštěl ze svého otce oči. Věděl, že ho svým pohledem dokáže obměkčit, i kdyby to na venek nedal nijak znát.

V tu chvíli se otevřely hlavní dveře a dovnitř vešla poslední chybějící osoba. Harry.

„Ahoj, jak jste se měli?" zvolal zvesela mladý muž, který se právě vrátil ze čtrnáctidenní konference o nových poznatcích v oblasti vytváření kouzel.

James i Severus se otočili jeho směrem. Každý s jinou reakcí v obličeji. Zatímco James jen zářil a možná se domníval, že ho Harry před tátou zachrání, Severus se tvářil nepřístupně, jako by to ani nebyl jeho manžel, kdo se vrátil. Tak úplně si neplánoval, že je Harry překvapí zrovna ve chvíli, kdy chtěl se synem vyřešit jeho prohřešek. Ve skrytu duše doufal, že se mladý muž vrátí, až už bude po všem.

Nakonec se ovšem uvolnil a nedal na sobě nic znát, aby Harrymu nezkazil jeho příjezd. Ze všech těch sov, kterými ho jeho partner během těch pár dní zahrnoval, vyrozuměl, že už se nemůže dočkat dne, kdy se konečně vrátí domů.

„Tati," vyjekl James a skočil Harrymu do náruče.

„Chyběl jsi mi, Opičáku!" zaševelil mu Harry do ucha a líbnul ho do vlasů. Pak se s očekáváním podíval na svého manžela, od kterého samozřejmě nemohl žádat, aby se mu vrhnul do náruče, ale doufal, že na jeho tváři spatří alespoň přívětivý výraz.

A viděl. Severus se opět pro jednou usmál. Oprostil se od svého hněvu na syna a plně se věnoval milovanému muži, se kterým tolik sdílel. Usmál se, jak to dělal jen pro něj. A když se mladší muž vyprostil ze sevření jejich syna a přistoupil ke svému vysokému manželovi, jeho stále mladá tvář zůstala nepoznamenaná zklamáním ze špatného přijetí. Krátce Severuse políbil na ústa na uvítanou, než se otočil a se slovy: „Jdu si konečně vybalit," odešel do ložnice.

Severus si Jamese ještě jednou přeměřil pohledem, ve kterém mu naznačil, _že spolu ještě zdaleka neskončili, ale protentokrát z toho vyvázl, _a odešel za svým mužem, aby mu pomohl.

James jen obrátil oči v sloup. Ani si nechtěl domýšlet, co se tam asi tak může dít… A odešel na večeři.

Ti dva ji samozřejmě nestihli

ooOoo

Harry se probudil časně. Za kouzelným oknem byla ještě tma. Měli ho nastavené tak, aby přesně odráželo vnější svět.

Po svém boku slyšel pravidelné oddechování staršího muže a musel se usmát. Člověk by si řekl, že ten stesk skoro stojí za to, když vám to pak ten druhý mnohonásobně vynahradí, až se vrátíte domů.

Zbožňoval toho vysokého urostlého muže, kterému propadl už před tolika lety. Letos budou slavit už jedenácté výročí svatby.

Ach ano, během svých studií by si nikdy ani nepomyslel, že skončí s mužem. O svou sexuální orientaci se mezi všemi těmi nekonečnými boji nestačil zajímat. Ale Severus Snape ho fascinoval ještě dřív, než spolu vůbec začali. Měl v sobě něco… tajuplného. Něco nezkrotného, nepolapitelného. A pak se do něj zamiloval. Jaké bylo jeho štěstí, když tento muž jeho city opětoval?

A pak přišel James. Opičák. Harry se znovu usmál. Jeho malý Opičák vyrostl a stále roste jako z vody. Za chvíli nastoupí do školy. Dopis ještě nedostal, ale bylo jasné, že dítě jeho magických schopností nemůže zůstat nepovšimnuté.

Přetočil se na bok a chvíli Severuse pozoroval ve spánku. Vypadal tak klidně, uvolněně, odpočatě. Ne, jako ve dne, kdy si stále ještě dával na svůj výraz a projev pozor. Tolik let po Voldemortově pádu. Ale to všechno byla Severusova povaha, jeho druhá přirozenost. Harry mohl být rád, že se dokáže uvolnit v přítomnosti své rodiny a někdy i dalších přátel. Nechtěl ho nijak měnit.

Pohladil ho hranou ruky po tváři a na kůži ucítil strniště rašících vousů. Tenhle pocit mohl mít jen po ránu, protože Severus okamžitě po probuzení užíval holící kouzlo.

Neodolal a otřel se o jeho bradu svou tváří. A pak si prolíbal cestu až k těm tenkým rtům. Severus něco zamručel, ale neodtáhnul se. Naopak, začal odpovídat na manželovy polibky a přimkl se k němu blíž. Harry si šťastně povzdechl a položil si hlavu na Severusovu hruď. „Dobré ráno," zašeptal. „Dobré," dostalo se mu odpovědi. „Jsem rád, že tě mám zpátky. Chybělo mi mé topení do postele…" zamumlal trochu pobaveně lektvarista.

Harry očekávaně zareagoval a zvedl hlavu, aby se na svého probuzeného manžela mohl podívat. „Takže já jsem pro tebe jen topení do postele?"

„No, tak jsi alespoň opravdu užitečný…" přisadil si starší kouzelník.

„Hmmm, to se na to podíváme!" vyhlásil mladší muž a propracovával se pod peřinu. Líbal a dráždil tělo staršího partnera, až byl pod jeho doteky rozechvělý a vláčný.

„Ha… Harry," vydechl Severus.

„Ano, Severusi? Chtěl jsi něco své ohřívací dečce říct?" zeptal se jeho manžel potměšile.

„Nepřestávej," prosil ho starší muž.

Harry pozdvihl obočí. „Copak, moje záhřevná funkce ti nestačí?" zašeptal smyslně a políbil tu jemnou kůži pod svými rty.

„Ne, nestačí," zachraptěl mistr lektvarů, a když Harry stále neodpovídal, dodal ještě, „prosím…"

Mladší muž se konečně s úsměvem smiloval a Severus si mohl oddechnout. Či spíše ještě zvýšit frekvenci svého dýchání a sténání, když se nechával opečovávat svým navrátivším se manželem.

Miloval tyhle společné chvilky, vzájemné škádlení, Harryho chuť a něžné doteky. Miloval Harryho Pottera, svého manžela, o kterého se nemusel s nikým dělit. Samozřejmě až na jejich syna.

ooOoo

Všichni tři seděli na snídani u učitelského stolu. James si našel pár kamarádů i mezi studenty, a tak to občas střídal a jedl u kolejních stolů či po boku svého kmotra, ale dnes po Harryho návratu chtěl zůstat se svými rodiči.

Mladší muž se přivítal se svými kolegy a pěl samou chválu na bradavickou kuchyni, protože na školení to prý nebyla žádná sláva. Dobby bude mít velkou radost, až mezi skřítky rozhlásí, že ó veliký Harry Potter nikdy neokusil lepší jídlo, než jaké připravují místní kuchaři…

Takže si naložil slaninu, vajíčka a dokřupava opečený chléb a s dychtivostí sobě vlastní se pustil do jídla. Ani si nevšiml, že do síně začaly vlétávat sovy, aby doručily ranní poštu. K Severusovi se jedna přiblížila a upustila mu do klína noviny. Starší kouzelník je zachytil ještě za letu, zběžně prohlédl hlavní stránku a nevzrušeně je odložil na bok.

„Něco zajímavého?" zeptal se jeho partner.

„Nic…" odvětil Severus a doufal, že Harryho nenapadne zalistovat stránkami. Asi by se docela podivil, co by tam našel. George Weasley měl velké štěstí, že ho pozdě v noci odvolali řešit prasklé potrubí ve druhém patře a že se tudíž na snídani ještě neukázal.

„Uhmmm, dobře," odpověděl spokojeně mladší muž a dál se věnoval své snídani.

ooOoo

_**James Potter-Snape, syn národního hrdiny, toužil vědět, do jaké koleje bude patřit!**_

_Včera v podvečerních hodinách přišli naši reportéři se zprávou, že se James Albus Potter-Snape, téměř jedenáctiletý syn známé dvojice Harryho Pottera, zachránce kouzelnického světa, a Severuse Snapea, bývalého Smrtijeda a nejmladšího mistra lektvarů za posledních pět století, vloupal do bradavické ředitelny a uloupil odtud Moudrý klobouk. Využil k tomu chvíle, kdy ředitel obědval a svou vlastní neopatrností nechal otevřené okno. James Potter-Snape vlétl do místnost kloboukem zmizel na pozemcích školy. Podle jeho kamarádky, Cecílie Potměšilé, použil koště z toho důvodu, že už ho unavovalo věčně vymýšlet, jaké heslo by si jeho „děda" zvolil. Bradavický ředitel byl známý svou oblibou sladkého. Mladý výtržník se nechal slyšet, že se minule dostal až k „marcipánu" či snad dokonce ke „kešu oříškům v medu." Kolikrát se tedy tento hoch vloupal do ředitelny nejváženější školy v Anglii, zůstává ve hvězdách. _

_Moudrý klobouk byl následně nalezen v držení školníka pana George Weasleyho, přeživšího dvojčete známých bratrů Weasleyových, kteří založili úspěšnou společnost Kratochvilné kouzelnické kejkle. George Weasley se k našemu článku nechtěl nijak vyjádřit. _

_Záhadou jen zůstává, co se mladý Potter-Snape od Moudrého klobouku dozvěděl, a kam bude tedy nakonec zařazen? Bude jeho novým domovem Zmijozel nebo Nebelvír? Jak na uvedené skutečnosti reagovali jeho rodiče? Naše redakce se jejich výpovědi pokusí sepsat v dalších dnech._

Harry odložil noviny, které dnes dopoledne zabavil jednomu čtvrťákovi ze Zmijozelu, a vydal se do pokoje svého syna. Otevřel dveře a už na prahu výhružně zavolal: „Jamesi Albusi Snape! Co má tohle všechno znamenat?"

James se otočil od rozečtené knížky a prohlásil: „POTTER-Snape, tati, jsem POTTER-SNAPE! A jen abych odpověděl na tvoji jistě do budoucna položenou otázku, ten starý krám mi to prostě odmítl říct!"


End file.
